memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus Hansen
Magnus Hansen was a Human exobiologist and the father of the Human female who became Seven of Nine. He and his wife Erin were the first Humans to closely study the Borg. The Hansens' mission Prior to the 's first encounter with the Borg, the Federation had knowledge of their existence, based on encounters with surviving members of species that had been destroyed by them (such as the El-Aurians). However, empirical data on the Borg was very scarce: for example, there were descriptions of cube-shaped vessels, but no information on what Borg individuals looked like, other than rumors that they were cybernetically enhanced. Therefore, in 2353, Magnus and Erin Hansen petitioned the Federation Council on Exobiology to support them on an independent research mission to study the Borg. The Council agreed, providing them with a vessel, the , despite security concerns expressed by Starfleet. ( ) They made their preparations and, on stardate 32611, with Annika in tow, they set off. They made a stop at the Drexler outpost in the Omega sector, as recorded in the logs of the space station Deep Space 4. After leaving the station, however, they deviated from their flight plan, disobeyed direct orders to return and crossed into the Romulan Neutral Zone, effectively leaving the protection of Federation space. ( ) After tracking stray readings and sensor echoes for eight months, the Hansens were able to locate a Borg cube. The Raven trailed the cube, following it into a transwarp conduit all the way to the region of the Borg's origin, the Delta Quadrant. ( ) The Hansens designed new technologies to allow themselves to study the Borg more closely and prevent the Borg from detecting them. They developed multi-adaptive shielding that made the Raven virtually invisible to Borg sensors, and bio-dampeners to mask their bio-signs while on Borg vessels. Magnus visited Borg cubes in person to observe first-hand the behavior and interactions of Borg drones. He and Erin also transported regenerating drones onto the Raven for study. The Hansens became very well-versed and comfortable in their endeavor, even giving certain drones nicknames such as " " and "Needle Fingers." They continued researching the Borg for over three years, collecting ten million teraquads of data. ( ) Assimilation Then in 2356 on stardate 32634.9, the mission came to a disastrous end. A subspace particle storm damaged the Raven s multi-adaptive shielding, putting it offline for 13.2 seconds. The Borg detected the Raven and deemed it a threat. Pursuit of the Raven began and attempts to escape them by masking the ship's warp trail failed. The Borg caught the ship and assimilated the Hansens and their daughter who later became known as Seven of Nine. The Raven itself was partially assimilated, but the Borg chose not to keep it, and it eventually crash landed on an M-class moon orbiting the fifth planet of a yellow dwarf star in the region controlled by the species known as the B'omar. ( ) The Hansens' field notes, comprising some 9,000-plus log entries, were retrieved in 2374 by the Federation starship from the wreckage of the Raven. ( ) Ultimate fate The Voyager crew used the Hansens' data in 2375 in their successful theft of a transwarp coil from a Borg sphere. In the course of this caper, Seven of Nine (who had been freed from the Borg, de-assimilated, and has since become member of the Voyager crew) was forced to surrender herself to the Borg, who threatened to assimilate Voyager if she didn't. During her stay at Unimatrix 01, a Borg Queen attempted to entice her to rejoin the collective by having her meet her assimilated father, now a mindless drone. The Voyager crew eventually rescued Seven, but Magnus was left behind. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** Background information Magnus Hansen was played by actor David Anthony Marshall in the episodes "Scorpion, Part II" and "The Raven" and by Kirk Baily in "Dark Frontier" and "The Voyager Conspiracy". Magnus Hansen's appearance in "Scorpion, Part II" was not scripted, with the shooting script of "The Raven" being the first teleplay to feature the character. In the script for the latter episode, however, he is merely described as "a rugged man." The script of "Dark Frontier" describes him in significantly more detail, introducing him by stating, "He looks to be in his late 30s to early 40s, wears casual, non-Starfleet clothing, and his hair is always a bit mussed. He has an unconventional air about him, and his eyes are filled with intelligence and humor." For the first portrayal of this character, David Anthony Marshall filmed his scenes on second unit on Thursday on location at the grassy area in front of the Paramount Administration Building. He is listed as "Father" on the call sheet and had a makeup call at 7:45 am and a set call at 8:45 am. He filmed his scenes under second unit director Michael DeMeritt with fellow actors Nikki Tyler and Erica Bryan and their stand-ins Keith Rayve, Cameron, and June Jordan. Marshall is also listed as "Father" on the call sheet for the episode "The Raven" and credited as such in the end credits of the episode. For this episode, Marshall filmed his scene on Monday on Paramount Stage 16. External links * * de:Magnus Hansen fr:Magnus Hansen nl:Magnus Hansen Category:Humans Category:Borg drones Category:Scientists